Anddev Birmea
Anddev Birmea was a human male Force sensitive who served as a Lord in the Sith Empire in 6903 BBY. As the product of lust between his two parents, Anddev Birmea was sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban at a young age to study the ancient ways. He developed hatred for everyone he met, understanding that they would only serve their purposes until they betrayed him. He honed his skills with his lightsaber. Countless hours of training gave him such capability in it's use that he could slice a single strand of hair off of someone else's body while they were moving at full speed. Largely self taught, he trusted no-one. Fellow students who attempted becoming his affiliates were either wounded or slain as a result. Anddev lashed out at his instructor during a training session and was promptly put back into place via a surge of Force Lightning in retaliation. Learning from this, he deemed that he was still too weak. This brought him to drop his lightsaber training for a brief time in order to learn some basic Force abilities, which brought him even closer to the Dark Side and fuelled his hatred even further. During a test where he and his instructor were travelling through a tunnel, he collapsed it behind them so that they could duel without interference from anybody else. He slew them with his lightsaber, bringing him to the attention of the Sith Council in the process. He was deemed to be a warrior they could control, like a dog on a leash. They sent him to dispose of minor rivals and Jedi, and he steadily earned his place through his large kill count. Eventually, he was slaying political rivals on the Council. Ecstatic upon learning that a Dark Lord's seat had become vacant, he took it for himself and slew any who dared oppose him. One of those rivals happened to be his own father, and the end result of that duel mentally shattered him and shattered his aspirations for political power within the Sith Empire. His decision to use his seat to destroy the Jedi, instead of playing politics and vying against his fellow Sith, became solidified. He became one of the enforcers for the will of the Sith Emperor them-self. Anddev was fair-skinned with a scar across the bridge of his nose and two slashing on his cheeks. He stood at 6'1", with an athletic build. He had a habit of touching his face, which sometimes made him easier to identify. Birmea was a dirty fighter who used his environment to gain a slight edge over his opponents. He believed that fighting fair was for the weak, and that being "honorable" would play into his enemy's hands. He wielded a red-bladed curved-hilt saber in a backwards grip, his form trained to near-perfection. He was trained to be a Sith his entire life, and it showed. Not one for tactics, politics, or the finger things in life, his philosophy was that any dispuse could be solved with a brawl or, on the larger scale, a war. His downside was that he used his brawn far more than his brain. Anddev allowed his hate to control him, leading him to the point where he was capable of behaving brutishly without regret. He lashed out at those who underestimated him for his age or failed to follow his commands, and despited being referred to as "young". Though he believed that the scheming and backhandedness that were so common throughout the Sith Empire needed to be permanently extinguished, and that a Sith's merit should be tested through combat. He decided to blindly follow his Master until the time was right for him to challenge them to a duel. Though expert in lightsaber combat, Birmea neglected his Force training, leaving it at a low level. He did not see any reason to seek out stronger Force powers, but believed that he could if the need ever truly arose. His mastery over his blade and it's form had taken him far, and he could simply use the Force to hurl anything in sight at his opponent to send them off balance. One of his well-used abilities was Force Lightning, which he could use to send devastating lightning attacks at his foes, the likes of which could quickly kill them. Alongside this, he could use the Force to crush large objects into balls to hurl at his enemies. These were the only two Force abilities that he fully mastered, leaving the vast majority of his skills at a low level.Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Lord Category:Sith Empire